


Enough

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [73]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: Enough by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Enough by Reba McEntire (Amazon Music)

Mirage sits in the rec room waiting for Hound to return, he said he’s out scouting but his shift ended joors ago. He knows Hound probably isn’t on a scouting mission. How could any mech like Hound want to love him? He’s a noble, a mech to put on a pedestal, someone to not touch but to admire. Hound wasn’t like any other mech that he’s ever been with. 

Hound actually kisses him when they’re together, his first kiss was Hound. The first mech he’s laid with in a berth was Hound. Maybe he’s not what Hound wants. Maybe he’s not sturdy enough?

Mirage gets up and starts walking to their quarters, are they still even theirs? Is Hound somewhere else with someone else? He frowns as he pauses at the door to type in his code. A code he shared with Hound. The door opens to a dimly lit room, crystal shine in the darkness, He steps in further, Hound smiles with a crystal flower.


End file.
